The present invention relates to the area of fire resistant and flame retarding gloves of the type used in welding applications. The prior art of welding gloves as, more particularly, is set forth below, teaches gloves having, as the focus thereof, either an advantage of comfort or safety, but not both in a single glove.
References such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,232 (1984) to Nelson, entitled Welder's Glove teach the use of a closed-cell foam having improved properties of heat resistance and flame retarding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,365 (1953) to Singer, entitled Flame- and Heat-Resistant Work Glove teaches the use of an intermediate layer of a fiber or filament-like material impregnated with a flame-retardant composition. The approach of Singer provides limited cushioning effect and, as well, is not designed or intended to provide breath-ability to the hand of the user.
The use of temperature resistant fibers employing contemporary materials such as KEVLAR is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,439 (1984) to Sidman, entitled Heat Resistant Protective Hand Covering.
The use of a felt-like fabric, which comprises a form of compressed cotton material as an inner liner to a glove employing a middle fiber layer of Kevlar, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,611 (1984) to Tschirch, entitled Heat Resistant Protective Hand Covering.
The use of absorbable apertures or perforations within the innermost layer of a glove structure for the purpose of enhancing breathability of the hand of the user is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,602 (1988) to Giese, entitled Insulated Handwear Construction.
While the art of record, as above set forth, discloses a number of laminated glove structures, only said references to Singer and Nelson make any reference to the utility of such structures in a welding environment. Further, while the prior art discloses the treatment of a fiber like layer with a flame retardant composition, the art of record does not show the usage of a polymeric foam layer which is impregnated or otherwise treated with a flame-retardant material. Also, the prior art, to the extent which it has utilized foam or layers thereof (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,759 (1984) to Jackrel, entitled Glove) does not make use of any open-celled foam layer, whether or not impregnated or otherwise treated with a heat- or flame-resistant composition.
Further, while the prior art teaches the use of felt-cotton as an innermost hand-opposing layer, it does not teach any method of adhering the felt layer to an intermediate foam layer in a fashion that will not compromise the flexibility or breathability of the felt layer or the capacity of the felt and foam layers to operate together as an effective system. It is, therefore, to be appreciated that the prior art does not teach a glove suitable for use by a welder which combines therein the benefits of comfort and breathability associated with felt cotton with an open-celled foam-like material and the advantages of safety and gripability which are afforded by the compressible air barrier created by the use of such an intermediate layer impregnated with a fire retardant composition.